Numb
by AtomicNoble
Summary: Millbank is back, this can only mean one thing. Trouble! If he hasn't got his vengeful eyes on Archie, then who has he got them on? TW: Assault
1. Chapter 1

**TW: Rape / Sexual assault**

**I will be focusing less on the assault itself and more on the aftermath.**

* * *

Will strolled into work, he'd had an incredible night out with his colleagues. He was really starting to like Holby - Which was strange considering he'd spent the last 8yrs travelling and not really getting to know anyone or anything.

He high fived Noel, before darting off to change into scrubs. The usual humour continued in the changing rooms - Rat-tailing, (whipping someone with a wet towel) Singing stupid songs and giggling with the people who he'd really started to connect with. Things were brightening up for the young man.

The atmosphere grew bitter, as Mr Millbank was bought back into the ED. His shouts and demands echoed through the walls. Archie didn't seem phased by him, as they'd patched things up some weeks before.

Will set himself up, ready to treat Mr Millbank's injuries. He was slightly scared of the man - but who wouldn't be? Again, his demands roared across the ED. Disrespecting everyone in his path.

Since Archie had left their feud to die, Will seemed to be his new victim. Insult, after insult. None of them appeared to phase him. Which irritated Millbank, because he was always used to being in control.

'You are worthless!" Millbank spat determined to break the young man in front of him. Again, nothing appeared to be getting to Will at all. Instead, he just walked away laughing at the old man.

On the inside, Will felt his heart sink. He was determined not to let it show. He excused himself to the toilet, to take a few minutes. Mainly to evaluate the situation.

He leant on the sink, glancing in the mirror. What did he do to deserve such sickening abuse? He'd been civil to the old man, even during Archie's battle with him. The whole situation baffled him greatly. Will then heard the door open and lock behind him, abruptly interrupting his thought train.

A familiar voice filled the room "Think I'm funny, do ye" Millbank spat, mocking Will's thick Dublin accent. The doctor could hear barefooted footsteps getting nearer and nearer.

Suddenly Will felt a hand on the back of his neck, strongly pushing his head down onto the counter between two sinks. He tried to fight him off at first, trying to cry out. Feeling his clothes being pulled at, Will froze. Feeling a pain he'd never felt before, tears filled his blue eyes.

Millbank's evil laughter echoed around the room.

_Head on the sink,_

_Body frozen,_

_Not making a sound,_

_He thinks he's screaming_

_He can feel every movement_

_He can feel every touch._

_He doesn't want this_

_But he can't escape._

* * *

Finally, the atrocity appeared to end. The force on his neck subsided and he heard the door open and close once more. Raising his head from the sink, Will flinched in pain - his entire body ached.

All he could do was wash his face. He splashed cold water on his red cheeks, trying to scrub away the embarrassment and fear he felt.

Will dried his face, before unlocking the door. Adjusting his scrubs slightly. His throat burned and his eyes stung.

He staggered out of the toilet and without blinking went to find his car keys. His go-to solution for everything was to escape, hence why he travelled for so long.

His steps felt like slow motion, while everyone around him seemed to be rushing.

He fumbled with his locker key, struggling because his hands were trembling so much. His legs were doing the same, his whole body felt numb.

Eventually, Will got the locker open - desperately rummaging in his bag for his keys. They weren't in there. Archie had them again. Just what he needed.

He managed to drag himself to see his ill-mannered friend. "Can I have my car keys please Archie?" he said, trying not to show emotion.

"Yeah after, I've done this" Archie answered back sarcastically, turning her back to him and continuing to do nothing.

"Now Archie!" Will's voice shook, realising he'd just shouted.

Archie handed over the keys, seeing the pain in her friend's eyes. "Is everything ok?" she mumbled quietly. Which was very unusual for the usually boisterous and loud registrar.

Will froze again. Wondering what to say, every situation and every possible answer ran through his head - over and over again, In a continual loop of simultaneous horror. He could hear Archie saying his name, which echoed amongst his thoughts. He swayed, semi-consciously before his legs gave in, sending him straight down onto the floor.

He could hear doctors and nurses rushing around him, busy with their jobs. Completely unaware of him. Feeling Archie shaking him, he snapped out of his trance. "Don't touch me" Will yelled, sitting up. His head still spinning.

"I'm fine" Will lied.

Unexpectedly, he saw Millbank talking to a nurse. Grabbing her arm, like she was a child. He saw red, getting up and storming towards him, forgetting about his dizzy spell. Tearing the older man's arm off the younger nurse, he screamed "Get off her!" getting the attention of everyone around them.

"What the Dickens is going on?" Dylan growled, clearly unimpressed with Dr Nobles uncharacteristic behaviour.

Archie could see something wasn't right with the Irish doctor. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the scene. Marching him outside, so they could talk. She got them both coffees, before dragging Will to the Peace Garden to sit down.

Will lit a cigarette, cherishing the flavour. Archie waved her hand in front of her face, she loathed the smell. But chose to ignore it.

"Will, what's happened?" she asked sincerely. Knowing something was seriously wrong with her best friend.

A single tear fell down onto Will's cigarette, putting it out. That was the last straw for him. He began to sob uncontrollably, laying his head in his hands. Archie wasn't one for human contact but felt obliged to put a hand on her friends back as he cried.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Note****: Will and Archie are roommates in this story. Mainly because in the show we don't know where either of them lives.**

**_P.s - Thank you to the one person who reviewed the 1st chapter. It's the sole reason why there is a 2nd._ **

* * *

The duo sat in silence for 10 minutes. Will simply didn't have the courage to tell Archie what had happened. Instead, he tried to get up and leave. Only to have his arm grabbed to stop him.

"You are not leaving until you tell me why you're so upset!" Archie declared, in her usual manner (Still holding on to Will's arm)

Will yanked his arm out of her clasp, "Don't touch me" he said quietly, before briskly walking away.

Archie was not going to let this go. Usually, she was the one refusing hugs from him, not the other way around. She let out a sigh of frustration and fear for her friend. She had to get to the bottom of this.

Will fled across the carpark, desperately unlocking his car. He cursed as it refused to start. "Come on" he whispered. The car finally managed to start and he sped out of the carpark without a minute to spare.

The drive home was ghastly, people continuously honked their horns at him for no reason. Each loud noise made him jump with fear. this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Will got home and instantly headed for the shower. He ended up driving home in scrubs, refusing to ever go in those toilets again. Let alone take his clothes off in them.

The young man felt so weak and frightened. He didn't have any strength to take his scrubs off. Will stepped into the shower, turned the water on and sat down with his knees up to his chest, sobbing hysterically.

He scrubbed his body over and over again, trying to erase how unclean he felt.

He should see Millbank every time he shut his eyes, he could hear his sinister laugh.

Will eventually took his saturated scrubs off before tossing them in the bin. He looked at himself in the mirror once more. Millbank's words were still echoing around his head.

_"You are disgusting"_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a door slamming. Archie was home. Will instantly scrambled into his room, before putting on a hoodie and joggers. Not his usual evening apparel. He was usually in clubbing gear ready to hit the town.

Archie hung her coat up and headed into the living room. She called out for Will but got no response from him. Instead, he emerged from his bedroom quietly.

Despite the shower, Will's eyes were still inflamed from the amount of crying he'd done. He looked exhausted and not like his usual self at all

Archie was taken aback by the state of her friend. Quickly she ushered him to sit down, fearful that he might collapse. Will sat down, unable to look Archie in the eye.

"Will?" Archie Whispered but got no reaction.

"Will look at me!" she demanded

Will turned his head to face Archie. Scared what she might do if he told her the truth.

"What has happened?" she questioned "I will make you sit here until I get an answer"

Will began to cry once more, wiping his eyes and nose on his hoodie sleeve. This annoyed Archie, so she got up to get him some tissue. "Stay there" she dictated sharply.

Whilst in the bathroom, Archie noticed a pair scrubs in the bin. Will's scrubs. She went to get them out but realised they were wet. The young woman shrugged and picked them up anyway. She inspected them and came to the decision that they had no reason to be in the bin.

Archie grabbed some toilet paper and the saturated scrubs before heading back to confront Will. She dumped them on the coffee table in front of him "Explain this" she said, loud enough for him to hear.

Will took one look at the scrubs on the table. He shut his eyes, trying to block out any memory of the assault. Hot tears streamed down his face, dripping onto his sweatshirt.

"I can't tell you" He whimpered, shaking his head.

"Will, whatever it is. I won't be angry with you" Archie said trying to reassure her friend.

"You promise you won't hate me?" Will replied through sobs.

"I promise"

Archie shifted closer to Will, putting an arm around his shoulder. He flinched but agreed to let her stay there.

"Archie... I" Will stumbled with his words.

"Millbank, he..."

"I've been raped"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Archie was completely shocked. She knew something was wrong with Will, but didn't anticipate him to come out with that. She just guessed that he'd lost a child on the children's ward.

"Sorry" Will whispered, wondering if he'd upset Archie with his admission.

"No, don't you dare be sorry! You've done nothing wrong!" Archie replied.

* * *

That night, Will tossed and turned. He had the same nightmare every time he closed his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep no matter how hard he tried. So, he decided to go into work early.

Will unhurriedly slid out of bed, flinching in pain as he did so. He quietly opened his door and crept past Archie's room. He really didn't want her preventing him from going out. He needed something, anything to distract himself from the endless torment going on in his head.

Stepping out of the house, in just the tracksuit he'd put on before, Will felt unusually anxious. It was 4:50 in the morning. Usually, he'd still be out drinking at this time. Right now he couldn't possibly think about drinking alcohol without feeling queasy.

Will roamed down the street, hands in his pockets. Desperately trying to block out how bitterly cold it was. He started to shudder violently, tears running down his rosy red cheeks. What was he doing? The truth was, he had never felt this alone before.

He continued his walk to the ED. The friendly, familiar noise of ambulance sirens made him feel slightly at ease. Walking into reception, he didn't high-five Noel. He just briskly walked past him, attempting to avoid any eye contact.

Will wandered into the staffroom, he was exhausted. His hands were still freezing cold, so he decided to make himself a coffee. He put the kettle on and waited for it to boil. Before picking it up, ready to pour the scalding hot water into a mug.

Only, Will was so exhausted that he hadn't realized that he'd forgotten to get a mug out of the cupboard. He tilted the kettle, ready to pour the hot water out, aiming directly for his hand. Suddenly, he felt the kettle being snatched out of his hand.

"What on earth are you doing!?" A voice hissed. It was Jade.

Will broke out of his daze, before hesitantly turning to face the young nurse. She looked confused.

"Are you ok?" she asked

The doctor shrugged, before walking off. He couldn't let anyone find out what had happened. He was fearful they'd all judge him.

* * *

Numerous members of the team had noticed how "off" Will seemed. He'd been; jumpy, tired and not to mention emotional. He wouldn't let anyone near him, Noel tried to give him a hug but was pushed off. Will usually adored hugs, so that behaviour surprised Noel greatly.

Will appeared somewhat calm until Millbank strolled into the ED. His stitches had "come undone" and demanded them to be patched up immediately.

Dylan looked around and assigned Will to treat him. The more he protested, the more Dylan ignored him. He felt like bursting into tears.

Will paused before opening the cubicle curtain. His heart was pounding, he could barely breathe. Finally, he did revealing the old man on the bed in front of him.

"Right Mr Millbank..." Will choked, trying not to cry.

"Such a baby, real men can take their punishment!" Millbank snapped.

"You raped me" Will whispered, through the tears, he couldn't hold back. Suddenly, the old man wickedly grabbed his wrist. pulling the terrified doctor towards him.

"Grow up!" Millbank shouted in his ear before standing up, with Will still in his grip. Will tried to scream, but this only caused a hand to be put across his mouth. He found himself being pushed onto the bed, face down. he couldn't let Millbank do this again. So he kicked him in the shin from behind, sending the old man plunging to the floor.

Will managed to free himself, with the little bit of fight he had left. He threw open the curtain and ran for dear life. The staff watched on as he ran past, wondering what on earth was going on. He needed a place to hide, all he could think of was Charlie's office. The only office with a lock on the door.

He swung Charlie's office door open before bolting it shut and crawling under the desk. He then burst into tears, unable to breathe.

Charlie had just finished his break and headed back to his office. He realised the door was locked and was confused "Did I lock this?" he thought to himself. He shrugged and opened the door.

Will heard the door open and thought it was Millbank coming to get him. He started breathing heavily, clearly very scared.

Charlie sat down at his desk, upon hearing a strange noise, he decided to investigate. He looked under the desk and got the fright of his life!

"Will? what on earth do you think you're doing?"

Will continued to sob. Alarming Charlie.

"Come out Will!" Charlie asked, but in a calmer voice.

Will crawled out from under the desk before standing up. Showing Charlie how weary he looked.

"Will what's happened?"

"Help me" Will whispered, putting his complete trust in Charlie.

"Ok Darlin, but first I need to know whats happened" The kind older man replied, handing Will a tissue.

_"I've been raped..."_ Will sobbed, putting his head in his hands. Fully letting his guard down.

"Oh god," said Charlie, shocked "Who by?"

_"Millbank..."_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Will gets taken to the SARC, (Sexual Assault Referral Centre) by charlie. Where he has to give a statement and evidence about his assault, but his ordeal is nowhere near over. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks, for the lovely reviews. They are much appreciated.**

* * *

**_SARC: Sexual Assault Referral Centre_**

**_GARDS/GARDA: Irish police_ **

* * *

Since the revelation, Charlie had phoned the police. He had done this without Will knowing, so it didn't cause him any further distress.

Charlie gave Will a hot mug of tea, just how he liked it. No sugar and not too milky. "Thanks" he whispered, smiling slightly. Cupping his hands around the mug to get warm.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. In came a male police officer and a woman in plain but smart clothing. "We're here on the report of an assault?" said the uniformed officer.

"What are the Gards doing here?" Will asked, worriedly.

"They are here to help you!" Charlie responded.

The woman in plain clothing crouched down in front of Will. "I understand something awful has happened to you Will, we want to assist you the best that we can. If you'll let us" she said in a soft, yet firm voice.

Will's eyes filled with tears as he nodded in response. He wasn't used to letting people in.

"My name is Clair and over there is my colleague Luke!" she explained softly

"We understand that your attacker is in this building, so Clair is going to take you somewhere safe, so I can get him arrested without too much of a fuss" Luke added.

Will nodded again.

"Is there anyone that you'd like to accompany you?" Clair asked.

"Charlie" Will whispered, feeling guilty because he had to go and take care of Duffy.

"That's ok with me, as Duffy is with Robyn and Charlotte for the evening" Charlie responded.

* * *

The walk to Clair's car was unhurried. Once there, Clair prevented Will from getting in straight away. "We have to put covers on the seats I'm afraid, just to protect your clothes when it comes to giving evidence" she explained sympathetically.

Charlie got in the front, leaving Will in the back on his own, to stare out of the window.

Will fell asleep on the journey, he was exhausted. 5 minutes into his slumber, a nightmare hit. Causing him to scream in fear. This startled Clair, she jumped and swerved the car. Narrowly dodging an oncoming truck.

"Fucking hell" Charlie shrieked

"I want to get out," Will said, feeling trapped. He tried the door handle, but it was locked.

"Will you need to stay calm!" Clair said, trying to soothe Will whilst looking at the road.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ED, Millbank was receiving treatment when a police officer walked into his cubicle. "Is he well enough for arrest?" Luke asked Dylan, who was the doctor treating him.

Dylan nodded, stepping back.

Luke practically pulled Mr Millbank off the bed and started leading him to the police car. Stopping by the nurses' station, where he didn't know a staff meeting was taking place.

"Mr Millbank, I am arresting you for the rape and assault of Dr William Noble, you do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be given in evidence which we may rely on in court"

Luke handcuffed Millbank before dragging him away, leaving the staff who had overheard stunned.

* * *

Will had now arrived at the SARC, the walk-in was overwhelming. He saw people that must have been through the same thing he had. Perhaps even worse.

He followed Clair into a small room with a table in.

Clair turned the tape recorder on, ready to interview Will.

* * *

**Sorry its short, this was a filler chapter. I'm also knackered but wanted to update. please review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been distracted by the Shane X Jeffree launch. It's over now and I have my pallete! (After waiting for 3hrs) Now back to writing.**

**Tape recording guide:**

Will's speech is in _italics_, Clair's is in **bold. **

* * *

Will sat in the interview room, he felt uncertain about telling a tape recorder about his ordeal. Clair had told him, that he could stop at any time and that he didn't have to do this. Will wanted to give a statement, he just wanted his pain to be over once and for all.

"Are you ready?" Clair asked

Will nodded

* * *

**It is the 1st of November 2019. I am interviewing, Will Noble about a sexual assault. **

"**Will, please give me your account of what happened"**

_"I was treating Mr Millbank because he had come in as a patient. Despite how he treated my friend I still was professional in every sense. He still proceeded to hurl abuse at me, insulting me about everything he could think of"_

_"I can't think of what he said to me, but I can remember laughing it off. Though it had hurt me somewhat. That's when I took myself off to the toilet to compose myself"_

(Graphic content ahead)

_"I remember glancing in the mirror whilst leaning on the sink. Wondering why he loathed me so much. I heard the bathroom door close behind me but thought nothing of it because it was a public toilet. I heard the slap of bare feet on the floor getting closer until I saw a figure in the mirror"_

_"I heard a familiar voice say, "Think ye funny do yer," obviously imitating my accent. I thought nothing of it, until I felt a hand on the back of my neck, shoving me down onto the sink..."_

**"Do you need a break?"**

_"No, it's fine"_

**"Ok, Carry on when you're ready"**

_"I heard Millbank laugh before he... he started pulling my clothes. I tried to fight him but he only held me down harder. I couldn't move. I could feel him, pulling my... my... trousers down. I froze. I let him do it"_

_"__I suddenly felt this really bad pain in my backside, then it occurred to me what he was doing. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I felt his cold hands running all over me"_

_"I could hear him laughing and moaning in pleasure. Completely happy with what he was doing to me. I used my last ounce of energy to try and escape, this just made him angry. He grabbed my t-shirt collar and slammed me back against the counter, hurting my ribs. He kept calling me disgusting as he continued to force sex on me"_

_"When he had finished, I lay in the same position for a while. Unable to move because of the unbearable amount of pain I felt"_

* * *

Will was in floods of tears, remembering his assault caused him great pain. He hated showing emotion, especially in front of females.

Clair ushered Charlie into the room, he ran over to Will and hugged him tightly. He then cried into the older man's shoulder. Gasping for air that didn't seem to be coming to him.

"Will, we need to forensically test you. As Mr Millbank has touched you again since the assault, you may have vital DNA evidence on you" Clair interrupted

Will looked at Charlie as if to get his approval.

"Charlie can come with us if you are comfortable with that Will," Clair said.

Will nodded once more.

* * *

Will had been left to change into a plastic gown. He looked in the mirror at the bruise forming on his ribs. Running his fingers across the purple coloured bruise. He still felt breathless, which was unusual for him. Even though he smoked, he had never struggled to breathe this much before. It had been happening since the day before, just after the assault.

Will suddenly had a sharp pain in his chest. Causing him to collapse down the wall. His struggle to breathe was only getting worse.

He managed to reach his phone, to text Charlie.

_No signal..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it's taken me so long to update, im having serious writer's block right now.**

* * *

Will found it harder and harder to breathe. His eyelids felt heavy and his limbs felt weak.

He found the strength to move one arm, pulling it back and hitting the toilet door with all the energy and power he had left in him. The loud noise echoed around the room, it was the last thing Will could remember doing before everything went black.

* * *

It'd now been over 30 minutes since Will had left Clair and Charlie. They were getting worried. Charlie offered to go and check on him, thinking he'd gotten nervous about being examined.

Upon opening the toilet door, Charlie noticed a young man lying on the floor. When he realised it was Will, he sprang into action.

"Will, can you hear me?" said Charlie, shaking the unresponsive doctor.

_no response..._

* * *

Charlie called an ambulance, waiting nervously next to the unconscious man on the floor. Who had since stopped breathing.

Clair opened the door to let the paramedics in. Thankfully it was Ruby and Jan.

Jan crouched beside Will. She frantically searched for a pulse. On finding one, she instructed Ruby to put an oxygen mask on him. "looking at the bruising on his chest, I suspect he's got a pneumothorax" Jan said to Charlie.

"He still needs to be forensically examined," said Clair from the doorway.

"What for?" said Ruby, rather dimly.

The room went silent.

* * *

On route to the hospital, Will had woken up and had become increasingly agitated. He really didn't want people touching him.

"We know sweetheart, stay calm for me" Jan soothed the best she could.

* * *

**I promise a better chapter soon. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Thanks again for all your nice reviews. They really are appreciated.**

**The last chapter, as I want to move on to happier stories. Hope you've enjoyed this story. I cannot wait to find out more about Will. my suspicion is that he's hiding something. Whether that's a child, a wife or a dark secret. I want to know! We know nothing about him and he has been in the ED for almost a year. bit odd. **

* * *

Ruby pulled the ambulance up outside the ED. She felt nervous for Will, as she could hear him screaming for people to stop touching him.

"Get off me!" Will cried.

"Will you're ok! we are not going to hurt you!" said Jan, trying her best to calm him down but with no avail.

Hot tears streamed down the sides of his face. He was red in the face and terrified of Millbank finding him again. Jan opened the ambulance doors, greeting the doctors and nurses who were waiting to take him inside.

* * *

Running alongside the trolley, Jan relayed Will's information.

"This is Will Noble, 33 years old. Possible pneumothorax. We found him unconscious with breathing difficulties and substantial bruising across the lower chest"

Jan pulled Ethan aside and whispered in his ear.

_"He was sexually assaulted 48hrs ago, and a further assault has been mentioned. We picked him up from the SARC" _

Ethan nodded, not knowing how to take this information in.

* * *

Hours later, and a chest drain fitted. Will lay in his hospital bed. For the first time in days, he'd managed to get some sleep. He sighed feeling bored, but he was too weak to do anything. Instead, he shut his eyes. hoping he'd wake up in less pain.

At that moment, Archie entered the room. Trying not to slam the door. She sat down next to Will. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she exclaimed jokingly. Silently grateful to have her friend safe.

Will reached out and held her hand. Making her jump. She thought he was asleep. "Jesus Christ!"

Will laughed, clutching his chest slightly.

"Ill or not you are still annoying Noble!" Archie said with a slight smile.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Definitely not!" Archie responded.

**The end**


End file.
